Talk:Flaring Massacre Rize/@comment-211.60.24.89-20151022085752/@comment-184.96.125.171-20151023182418
It's all very much a situational type deal. A team that works for one trial may not work well for the following trials. Basically you want to cover a number of different roles to make a solid team with the exception to your arena team. Arena is very different than the other activities, the only real strategies are to have units with high drop checks and to idealy fill the team with specific AI types to maximize the chances for performing BB/SBB. There are some good articles on reddit that explain Arena in detail so I suggest you do a little reading as there is a lot of information. After I read into all the details surrounding arena I haven't lost a battle (123 consecutive wins so far 210 Wins 10 Loses) Trials and Grand Gaia Chronicles need to have some solid team builds to be successful. Roles you'd want to fill are Mitigators (essential) Barienna isn't great but if thats your only option, including friends, that's gonna have to do... If you have a friend with a good mitigator I'd replace Barienna. BC Buffers, you have Feeva so that role is definitely covered. Status Ailment Null/Negators (essential for later trials/chronicles) Rinon's 7* is pretty good cause she fills 2 roles (Status and heals), her extra skill negates status ailments on her which will leave her open to always use BB/SBB to cure and null SA for 3 turns plus the ability to heal or extra damage with adding light and dark. Rinon and Feeva on the same team is actually a nice combo because Feeva also increases HC drops with SBB so that will make it to where a heal isn't needed every turn freeing up Rinon to SBB. With a mitigator, bc buffer and if you use rinon, that will leave you to fill the 2 other spots with whatever you want high dps is always good for these last spots. Vernil is basically useless unless the fight specifically requires an ailment be inflicted. As for your leads, I'd almost always go with Feeva...this will help a lot with keeping your teams BB/SBB maxed a lot of the time which is a must to keep you mitigators spamming their BB/SBB. Oguro is nice because of the Def/HP buff and BB up when attacked but Feeva does a much better job with keeping the gauges full. I have Feeva on one of my accounts and a friend with Oguro which i love this combo. Even when fighting in the trials that have units that wipe out BB gauges I'll almost always gain it back from the attacks themselves (fujin pots are there for backup) Add 443282328 Lead is normally Turbo Wings Nemethgear (A) almost max imp. Lead may sometimes be Elimo/Oguro/Edea/Griff all 7* Add 3448846780 Lead is currently Ultor 6* (G) but this person is a close friend and I know they have Aaron/Hadaron/Zedus 6* and within the next 2 weeks will be getting them all to 7*